


Uh Oh, Things are Gonna get Complicated

by IDoNotHaveACat



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Beauregard Lionett/Reanminere "Reani", Minor Beauregard/Keg - Freeform, Nott just wants the nein to be happy, POV Nott (Critical Role)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDoNotHaveACat/pseuds/IDoNotHaveACat
Summary: Nott wonders what the hell is going on with the group. Everyone is in love with Jester, except the people who aren't, but they haven't realised they're in love with each other. Our favourite goblin has very limited experience in the field, but for her it had been easy, they had just- you know- talked? And not tiptoed around each other. Oh well... It will probably work itself out.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Fjord, Fjord/Jester Lavorre, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett, Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Kudos: 36





	Uh Oh, Things are Gonna get Complicated

Nott may not have been the most perceptive of the group- that honour went to Caduceus, but while he was inciteful, she wasn’t sure if he had any real-world experience in literally any area. When they met him, he’d never had a sip of alcohol, and though she was sure he was older than the rest of them by a few ‘moons’ he had a weirdly childlike way of looking at things, even if he gave advice better than old Edith. So, Nott was confident that she was the only one who had noticed the love triangle- or more accurately, love polyhedron- that was developing in the Mighty Nein.

Jester’s crush on Fjord had been overt, with the whole Oskar debacle, and the underwater kiss/CPR. THAT one hadn’t taken too much figuring out, but it had seemed to Nott, in all her years of loving the only man who had shown her any attention- though she loved Yeza so much it hurt some days- that Jester had scoped out the group and chosen the first man she decided fit her romance novel criteria; mostly, large enough to ravish her against a wall like that scene in Tusk Love. But, it had been a while since the boat, and Avantika wasn’t around to inspire a jealous rage anymore, so the whole thing had sort of faded from view, like a crossbow bolt that never hit its mark. Instead, Jester pranced through the Xhorehaus, and it felt like everyone she passed fell a little more in love. Not Nott of course- she was a married woman!

Eventually, Beau had outed herself. Sitting in the bar underneath the Evening Nip, it had all come pouring out of her, though Beau had obviously been searching for someone to confide in, the way she set up the game of sharing secrets. Still, it had been hard on the girl- woman really, Nott struggled to view the members of the Mighty Nein as anything but a group of rowdy children some days. Nott thought that perhaps Beau’s shitty parents has something to do with her stunted emotional growth- Beau had hardly been discreet in her affairs with Keg and Reani, and although Keg was the same type of stoic, Reani had had puppy dog eyes that could be seen from beyond the Divine Gate. Not that she could judge, none of the group were particularly well adjusted. If she could, Nott would have stormed back to Kamordah the moment they left, and put a severed horse’s head in Thoreau Lionett’s bed. When Jester had told her about that particular mafia trick after a chat with her father, Nott had almost squealed with joy- of course, she was a grown woman, and far too dignified to do anything of the sort! Also, Beau would probably kill her for fucking with her family even more. Or maybe not… maybe she’d help. Nott would check in with her later, maybe Operation Horse Head was a go.

The strangest of the romantic connections might have been between Caleb and Jester. At first, Nott had thought it was brotherly, in the same way she mothered the group, Caleb had sort of taken Jester under his wing, and, when his anxiety wasn’t too much, and they had down time in a familiar place, he would often help with Jester’s pranks; taking her to the library to draw dicks, including her in spellcasting that the others had deemed out of their depth. The joy on her face when she described the immovable chair Essek and Caleb had made lit up the room, Nott could almost see the cogs turning, and new prank ideas forming by the second- she had a feeling that the first victim would be Beau’s staff, and Jester would perform a dance equally inspired by the Lavish Chateau and a play she had told them about, where the actor wore a stupid hat, and liked the rain more than he should have. It had started to change though, and Nott couldn’t pin down where. In those first shared moments in the dome? The joke flirting Caleb had told her about, when they had returned from Chastity’s Nook? In Hupperdook, doing the Zemnian waltz? Or shortly after, when Caleb had called her Astrid? Nott worried that some of his trauma-fried wires had got crossed, and Caleb was associating Jester, and the group as a whole with the only happiness he had felt in a long time. Still, he had said nothing, to her, or to Jester, and Nott knew it was because he thought he didn’t deserve it, didn’t deserve someone as happy and bright as Jester, when the light inside him had long ago burned out. It would take a careful hand, to gently stoke that flame, and Jester, though dear, was heavy handed in a lot of things. Overwhelmingly, Nott feared that Jester had got the fire going, and yet again, it would peter out, because there was no way Caleb would make the first move, and Jester didn’t even know how- all of the smut she read was insanely misogynistic, sometimes Nott worried about the girl’s self-image, but then Jester would smile and order another cupcake, and prove that she didn’t give a fuck about what other people thought.

Although Deuces was aware of every little change in group dynamic, of every lie they were told, and of the feelings of every bug beetle and trees, Nott couldn’t help but feel that he had neglected his own. In a big way, because Caduceus was so obviously, heart wrenchingly head-over-heels for Fjord that they could have been a bodice ripper of their own- though neither regularly wore anything resembling a bodice, that had been Molly’s thing. She could imagine the blurb now; Faithful Cleric of the Wildmother rescues doomed Warlock in the story of the decade, watch as one man blatantly ignores his own feelings and another… does exactly the same thing. It was the sort of book that Jester would get bored of, just 500 pages of painstaking slow burn romance, followed by a sex scene that Nott did not want to think about. No, thank you. They were welcome to each other, but Nott would be staying very much OUT of it.

Still, this whole situation would be… interesting. Maybe it would play out without anyone getting their feelings hurt. Or Caleb would have the sort of breakdown that even she couldn’t deal with, Jester would be torn between party members, and never make a choice for fear of hurting everyone, Beau would regress to the stoic, short-tempered woman she was when they met, and Caddy and Fjord… would be fine. They might not ever get over themselves and fuck, but even so, they were the only members of the Nein emotionally mature enough to talk about feelings without looking constipated. It’d be fine. Probably. Or they’d figure it out. Nott didn’t think that anything could tear their family apart, not when they only had each other, and she would go through the nine hells, if it would keep all of them together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written in a long time, and the only one I've really enjoyed writing? I don't know about you guys, but I have no idea who i want to end up together, if anyone. Also, I have no idea why Yasha isn't mentioned in this fic, I guess I don't really see her getting over her wife's death because Beau is horny.   
> Lemme know what you think I guess. :-)


End file.
